Reflecting Shadows
by Thedarkone84
Summary: Dark Black, A Small Time Promotion Wrestler, Is So Good That He Catches The Eye Of Triple H Himself. He Finds Himself In A Situation That He Can't Get Out Of. The Love Of Young Sick Boy Tries To Fix Him, Can The Boy Fix Him?
1. Chapter 1

**#1** **Leaving it all behind part 1**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to PCCW live in the heart of Arkansas Planesview Arkansas" Announcer #1 says excitly. There is a room full of Wrestlers getting ready for tonight's show and in the corner of the room sits in the darkest corner of the room dressed in black with a black mask covering his entire head. The owner walks into the room he is 50 years old a retired wrestler and he says to the wrestlers "have a great show tonight guys". He walks to the front of the room and writes on a white dry erase board of all the matches tonight he leaves a empty slot for the main event. He then tells a wrestler by the name Mr. Primetime he will in the main event "you will be in the main event with dark black" he say hesatintly. Mr Primetime looks and the owner with discust and says"really he doesn't lose why would you put me in there him" the owner replies " because i can't find a reason not to you both are really good and i'm not resigning him".

The owner begins to walk to the dark corner of the room and looks in the shadows and says fearfully "I wish you the best of luck and hope you have good match". The room begins to get more and more people the announcer says "lets get ready for the first match".

 **one hour later**

 **"** Ladies And Gentlemen Its time for the main event of the evening" says the ring announcer excitedly. Mr Primetime's music begins to play Stranglehold By Ted Nugent. Ring Announcer excitedly says" From Jackson, Mississippi wieghing in at 216 Pounds...Mr. Primetime" fans begin to scream and yell. Fans start chanting "PRIMETIME PRIMETIME"! As Mr. Primetime approaches the he yells"GET READY FOR THE PRIMETIME BABY"! He gets in the ring and gets on the turn buckle puts his hands up the fans start to screaming his name. Dark Blacks music begins to play First of the year by Skrillex. The fans begin to stand and scream. "Approaching the ring he is from the Darkest shadows weighing in at 145 pounds...Dark Black" yells the ring announcer. Dark Black walks down the ramp with emotion. He gets to ring climbs in to the ring looks at and slightly tilts his head Mr Primetime looks at Dark Black's eyes they are solid white. The referee looks at Mr. primetime and points to the corner behind him wanting him to get in the corner. The referee does the samething to Dark Black.

Announcer #1 says "looks like we are ready to start this match" the referee signals for the bell to ring. Both men go to center of the ring collar elbow tie up happens Dark Black back up to the corner as he is getting overpowered. gets him in the corner and begins to punch and kick Dark Black repeatedly irish whips Dark Black in the the other corner runs after shoulder block in the gut by Dark Black falls to the ground climbs in the corner to the top rope jumps down with a flying elbow to the chest of Dark Black. holds his arm out and begins to scream and yell "PRIMETIME BABY". Dark Black quickly gets to his feet and drop kicks watching him fall to the mat. Dark Black grabs by the head picking him up off the mat. He scoop slams him as lays on the mat Dark Black looks down at him with head tilted slightly sideways staring down at .

The Announcers Begin to talk about the match and both of history and past matches of both wrestlers . slowly gets to his feet as Dark Black stands there waiting for him. Dark Black irish whips to the ropes Dark Black clothes lines him. Dark Black climbs to the top rope in the corner and performs a backflip moonstomp planting his feet into the chest of . The fans begin to scream and cheer. Dark Black goes for the pin 1..2..3. The referee signal for the bell to ring. The announcer says excitly "DARK BLACK HAS DONE IT AGIAN AS HE REMAINS UNDEFEATED THAT MAKES 51-0". The ring announcer begins to speak "here is your winner DARK BLACK" Dark Black's music begins to play as he gets out of the ring walks to locker room and goes to dark corner not speaking or shaking hands with anybody. About 5 Minutes later Mr. Primetime walks back to the locker room angry and tells the owner " This was my night!" The owner looks at and says "look Primetime you know how it works he refuses to lose you know that". Mr. Primetime replies I was going to win it was for me...me." About that time the door begins to opens in steps a man dressed in a suit he is musculer man he has his hair in a pony tail. Everybody looks in awww as they see who it is. The man walks up to owner and says "My name is Triple H" the owner looks at him with shock on his face holding his hand out to shake it "And i'm Jerry Jacks i own this little promotion how can help you" Triple H replies "Dark Black can i meet him" jerry replies "its not that easy" Triple H Looks at him with dismade eyes "what do mean i really need to speak with him i'm giving you my card i'm staying in town for a few days if he likes to talk to me give me a call". Jerry puts his hand out to shake it and says" will do".

Triple H walks outside to his fancy car as he opens the door he notices a note on his windshield that is black it has white letters that reads: _please meet me outside of your hotel at midnight._ Triple H looks around puzzled he says to himself "how did he know where i was staying" Triple H gets in his car and drives away...TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 Leaving it all behind Part 2**

Triple H starts driving to the hotel where he is to meet Dark Black, After about driving for ten minutes he comes to the hotel the time is 11:50 he knows he has to wait for 10 more minutes. so he gets out his phone and he starts to text his wife Stephanie: _i will be late calling you i am going to meet dark black in few mins i love you._ About that a young man about 31 walks up to triple h's car knocks on his window Triple h rolls down his window triple h looks at him and says "can i help you?" The young man looks right back at him and says "yes sir, my name is Mike Morris and i am the general manager of PCCW and im here to decuss Dark Black's future" Triple h gets out of the car puts his hand out to shake Mike's hand they both shake hands they both get into triple h's car and drive to the local casino. "Tell me something mike is he willing to sign with us" triple h boldly says.

Mike Replies"Depends" "on what?" triple h asked. "Him losing he doesn't lose" Mike says. "Well i have a contract if he is willing to sign it" triple h says. Mike reaches out to take the contract and triple h gives it to him mike looks at him and says "i will make sure he gets it" they shake hands and leaves.

The next morning triple h is sleeping in his room and there is a knock on the door triple h jumps slightly and he slowly gets up and sits up on the side of the bed and pushes off of the bed and walks to door and slowly opens it and there on the floor is the contract that was given to mike to have dark black sign and it was signed by dark black. One year contract ending on the night after wrestlemania. Triple H makes a phone call he says "we got em".

"WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW WE HAVE A BIG MAIN EVENT TONIGHT JOHN CENA ROLLINS". in the back everyone is on edge and they await triple h for the nightly meeting but triple h hasn't shown up yet. Finally Triple h shows up everybody is in this room Triple h gets up front of the room and he says "Everybody welcome to tonights show wish you all a good luck and have a safe night and we a have a new guy joining the main roster with us." Everybody dismisses out of the room john cena walks out of the walks down the hallway past a dark corner and just as he passes a ball comes the corner. John Cena stops and looks at the ball rolling across the floor he has a freaked out look on his face as slowly walks away. "Micheal Cole here alongside me is jbl,and booker t we have a good show for tonight" micheal cole says. Triple H music begins to play King Of Kings By Motorhead.

He comes to the ring gets a mic and begins to talk "You Know Last week john cena said he will be the winner tonight and become the new number one contender for roman reighns wwe world heavywieght championship. John cena you will never when as long we have the future in are corner." and about that seth rollins music begins to play the second coming is playing on the titantron. Seth Rollins walks out to the ring he gets in the ring grabs a mic."john cena you will never beat me cena because you lack the chrisma i have you see john cena the wwe universe hates you i will get my shot we should not even be in match tonight you will never..." john cena's music begin to play My time is now by john cena he gets in the ring he also gets a mic Seth seth you are the best, man, really you are the best at being the biggest ass kisser in the bussiness" the fans begin to scream and cheer. Seth then attacks cena and triple h pulls seth away from cena the triple h pedagrees cena. The music of triple h plays they both walk to back leaving cena in the ring helpless and hurt.

TWO & A HALF HOURS LATER...

John Cena and Seth Rollins in the ring wrestling cena is getting beat pretty bad. Cena is laying there, rollins goes for the curb stomp he runs toward cena jumping on head with his foot he lands it rollins puts his arms out and begins to yell THE FUTURE the fans begin to boo really loud. He goes down for the pin 1...2... About that time lights go out for about 5 seconds the turn back on fog fills the ring coming from under the ring rollins looks arounds ands says to the referee "whats going on".

Cena climbs to his looking in shock as has no idea whats going on he looks around as going in to the corner of the ring. A ball rolls of to cena and cena looks down at it he picks it up and looks at it. It has writing on it it reads: _throw me_ cena looks and throws it right in the middle of the ring and smoke comes from after the there is a figure in the middle of the fog all of a sudden the fog clears there is Dark Black standing in the middle of the ring. Rollins and Cena both have a look of fear on there face dark black looks at them both and tilts his head slightly.

Then john cena makes a movement dark Black looks directly to john cena then starts walking slowly walking towards cena then rollins starts laughing at cena as rollins moves to center of the ring then Dark Black stops turns his head slowly at rollins with shocked look on face shakes his head. Dark black starts walking toward rollins and rollins moves backwards as dark black gets closer. Lights go back out for about 5 more seconds back on rollins looks toward the announcers and he says " what the hell was that". Rollins turns back around and cena grabs rollins puts him over his shoulders and hits him with a AA. Cena pins him 1...2...3 his music begins to play Micheal says "Cena wins".

The ring announcer says "here is your winner JOHN CENA, John cena celebrates in the ring then leaves the ring walking to the back triple h waiting on him. "Come with me cena now" he grawled at cena. They walk to triple's office and triple h says "have seat john what the hell was that why did use dark black to help you win" John responds "i didn't use him" they both sit and wonder what the hell is going on with the new guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3 Stepping into the unknown**

 **The following week on raw triple h is on edge he doesn't know what to expect from dark black. He gets a idea that he falls in love with he quickly runs to his wife stephine and exclaims "lets move dark black to nxt" stephenie replies "i like it he is too unpredictable for us here". They relay the news to dark black he can't easily be found so they went to every dark corner of the building and announced the he will not competeing tonight. "WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW I'M MICHEAL COLE ALONGSIDE ME IS JBL, AND BYRON SAXTON WE A GREAT SHOW FOR YOU TONIGHT OUR BIG MAIN EVENT FOR THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP, ROMAN REIGNS AND JOHN CENA" says micheal cole. John cena walks to the back of his locker and laying there is a solid black blank piece of paper. John cena has a shocked look on his face. Triple h walks down the hallway going into john cena's locker room cena hides the piece of paper behind his back, triple h looks at cena "well good tonight john" cena has a comfused look on his face and responds"thank you hunter" as the first match goes on cena ponders why is this guy worried about me.**

 **The authorty is the office thinking about tonight's main event "now seth don't do anything tonight" triple h says excitly at seth rollins. "Why would you say that to me hunter". In locker room of roman reigns , dean ambrose is talking to roman about his title match "well goodluck tonight brother" "thank you, dean says roman.**

 **Seth rollins looks back at triple h "you are not the man you said you are, hunter." Triple h responds "becareful what you say ,seth because tonight you have a match...agianst dean ambrose". Seth replies "you can't do this hunter i'm the future of this company." Meanwhile, john cena is walking around his locker room he keeps staring at the blank piece of paper asking himself "what does it mean". As night get closer and closer to main event time, cena gets more and more impatiant wondering if dark black is after him knowing dark black's record and how good he is and how much he doesn't care about the rules. Dean ambrose getting ready to get to his match he is talking to roman about the nerves of this match.**

30 minutes later...

 **Dean in the middle on his hands and knees rollins getting ready for the curb stomp he nails the curb stomp to dean ambrose seth goes for the pin 1..2..lights go out fans scream and yell. Lights come back on after about 5 seconds Dark Black in the middle of the ring standing there he looks a seth rollins rollins put his hands out "hold up wait". He goes toward seth lights go back out for 5 seconds more lights back on dark black is gone seth is freaked out with his arms out and dean ambrose gets the roll up 1..2..3..dean gets the win. Dean goes to the locker room area romen is waiting on him with his hand out for him to shake it. "congrats brother" says roman.**

 **John getting ready for his match he still weirded out about the paper john goes to the walk way. John Cena's music hits he walks down to the ring. Roman Reigns Music hits he comes down the stairs where the fans are he gets to the ring. Lillian Garcia standing in the middle of the ring she announces john cena and roman reigns.**

 **Cena and Reigns wrestling it is going good for cena, after about 20 minutes of wrestling cena grabs reigns and lands the aa on reigns and pins 1..2..and kick out by reigns cena shocked and he gets to his and goes for the 5 knuckle shuffle as he goes to the other side of the ring reigns gets up really fast and super man punches cena and cena falls he pins 1..2..kick out by cena. Shocked reigns just smiles and pick cena up whips him to the corner of the ring and he goes to the other ready for the spear cena gets to his feet and walks forward a couple of steps and nails the spear on cena. reigns goes for the pin 1..2..lights go out agian for 5 minutes lights come back on dark black standing in the middle of the ring his head slightly tilted at reigns he goes torwards reigns. Reigns goes towards dark black as they approach each other john cena looks at them both comfused. Dark Black and Reigns are having a stare down.**

 **Dark Black agian tilts his head back at reigns, and he remembers that this is a no dq match. As cena grabs reigns from behind and picks him up for a AA he hits it on reigns he goes to pin reigns 1..2..dark black grabs cena and AA to cena and he pulls reigns to cena putting him on top of cena 1..2..3... "Here is your winner and still wwe world heavy wieght champion roman reigns. Roman reign's music plays he the grabs belt and leaves. Dark Black looking down at cena as fog enters the ring its really heavy and when it clears both men are gone. Reigns goes to triple h's office when he enters triple h is throwing stuff and ranting about dark black" i cant fire him.**


End file.
